The Beginning of The Beatles
by That Beatle Girl
Summary: Its about a man named Dave Woenow who wasn't actually there during the becoming of the Beatles but we get to look through the eyes of someone who experienced it all. See him go through every year with the Beatles as if you were there yourself. (Some events were added due to extra activity)


**July 6, ****1957**

"My name's John" I heard John say as he shook hands and the other boy said:

"Im Paul"

John had been a good pal of mine growing up in the docks of Liverpool and going to the same boys school at Quarrybank. John Winston Lennon was his name. He was a little out of control at times but he did sure mean well.

This new guy's name is Paul McCartney; his real name being James Paul McCartney. He's a nice fellow, knew some good rock songs on his guitar. He knew all the lyrics to each song he played. The thing that he amazed me the most about him was that he was playing it backwards!

After they introduced eachother John was really interested in him. Later after his first skiffle group performance we all went to Johns mums house. She's a nice young woman, John loves her to death but its only because he hadn't seen her since we was a child and his Aunt Mimi had taken him so he could have a good home to stay.

Johns father is away somewhere, we don't know. John has two stepsisters but its late and their in bed and we've all been drinking so it would have been best for them to stay up there.

I went over to talk with Paul to get to know him.

"'Ey mate"

"Hello whats your name?"

"My name? Well it's Dave, Dave Woenow."

I smiled and put out my hand as Paul shook it firmly and I sat next to him.

"How are ya' Dave?"

"Alright, 'ow about you?"

"Just about the same, do you play?"

He asked me but I was almost too nervous to answer because of how good he was I didn't want to make a fool out of myself. But I did answer him, but I wanted to say I didnt play at all, of course I ended up saying I did.

"Well yes I play a little."

"Are you good?" He asked and again I got nervous.

"Yeah I'm good alright" I caught myself and thought how dim I sounded.

"Play me a bit from John's guitar over there" He pointed in the direction of John's guitar.

"Damn." is the first word that had appeared in my mind.

I went over and picked it up seeing the four strings and showing Paul and he let out a giggle handing me a different one.

"Here this one has the right amount; six." He smiled passing me the guitar and I held it in my hands and sat it on my lap. I had found the chords I needed so I started playing a song that I had knew and hoped Paul would know the name of it; he did.

"Ah.. Little Richard" He smiled closing his eyes and nodding his head to the tune.

"Ya like him, Little Richard?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"I love playing his songs" I told him as he grinned even more.

"I can see us becoming good friends" I smiled and chuckled a bit as John came by and started talking to Paul.

"It's getting late McCharmly bed time for you" John said snickering.

"Oh sod off Lennon!" We all had a big laugh. As Paul stood up.

"Suppose you're right, by the time I get home it'll be late dont want me dad to be havin' a search party." He laughs and gets his guitars together while he's about to leave so does everyone else.

"So it's uh, just me and you Johnny." I smile.

"Guess so" He grins.

"What do you think of Paul?"

"Me? Well I think hes pretty good- but so am I. He's useful he knows quiet a bit. He'll make a good rocker for the group. Might even make us famous. Who knows."

I smile and nod. I think he's right you know. You know he's right. Because you could tell that it was the beginning of a new duo. A new era. A new beginning.

Later that evening I had walked home after messin' about with John. I had to go because his Aunt was yelling at him for having a lot of friends over when he wasnt supposed to.

John lives with his Aunt Mimi at 251 Melonove Avenue in Woolton, Liverpool. His mum lives in Blackpool, he just been reunited with her. He visits her often but I think Mimi barely knows about this. What a guy that Lennon, he's got a long life ahead of him.

As I was walking home I had seen a familiar face on the corner next to the street post. I couldn't believe my eyes I thought I would need Johns glasses to be sure. Why it was Paul just standing there having a fag like it was nothing! So I had shouted for him.

"Oye, Paul!" I saw his neck turn fast and he smiled at me and waved as we were walking to shake hands.

"Nice seeing you again, Dave" He said with a smirk as we shook hands. "You finally left John's, eh?"

"Yeah I just did, What are you doing out still I thought you had gone home an hour ago?" I said in confusion.

"Waiting for you so I could talk with you, about John." He said with a slight smile on his face. Not with disappointment or sadness but with excitement.

"About what Paul, there something you need to tell me?"

He grinned and smiled "How'd you know?" he said putting his arm around me so we could start walking. He patted my back, the way he was paused and determined to say anything he didn't speak for a moment. Like he was almost terrified to say anything.

"Yes go on Paul spit it out before I get in trouble."

"Ah, right, yes, well you see I know this mate of mine, George, he's very well with a guitar. I think he'd be very well fit for the Quarrymen, and before I introduce him to John I want you to meet him so we can find a way to show John."

I just walked and listened to what Paul had to say then he had asked me: "Well, what'cha thinkin'?". To be honest I really wanted to meet this George. But how and when?

"When can I meet him?" I asked.

He then smiled "Tomorrow, after school take the 4th bus, meet me there, I should be riding it with George, we always ride it home together, thats how we met actually."

We walked for a bit longer and he was asking me questions.

"Whats John like?"

"He's alright as long as you dont piss him off."

He chuckled at that."Whats up with that guitar of his, theres only four strings?"

"Well you see when Mimi and him were buying it there were only four on it so he thought that it was supposed to be that way. They also told him that it was guaranteed not to split." I laugh as Paul does as well.

We both giggle as it gets quiet hearing the crickets chirp, and the sounds of the night grew as Paul and I were silent.

As Paul yawns I follow right after and chuckles a bit.

"Paulie, you're making me tired!" I laugh as he does.

"I best be getting' home don't want me Dad to worry"

"And don't forget your mummy" I chuckle poking jokes at him. But as I do I see him looking down and upset, going as pale as a ghost.

I turned to speak with him.

"Paul, c'mon I didnt mean it, it was only a joke, whats such the big deal?"

Paul looks at me looking down. "Well my mum died not too long ago, it was a very sad experience for me." He says, as I swear I hear a jattering jaw and then I look down pulling him in. Hugging him tight I whisper; "Im so sorry Paul I didnt mean to."

We both pull out of the hug and he smiles.

"Thanks Dave, its okay it wasnt your fault you didnt know, you still dont know anything about me still!" He laughs and as we arrive to his house I tip him off.

"See you Paul" I said.

"See ya, remember the 4th bus!"

"Got it, the 4th bus" I smile as I start to head home again.

When I arrive home the door is locked so I snuck in through the back door. I could hear my damn parents still asleep with their damn snoring so loudly. I tip toed up the stairs as quiet as could be hoping not to get caught and I successfully made it up.

I layed back in my bed and closed my eyes and smiled thinking about how much fun I had today. I thought about how today felt different from the other days when John was in a performance, it felt like things are starting to take off. But I also feel like there is a huge tragedy to come. With huge success comes greater loses.

Lennon and McCartney, I can hear the perfect duo now, The Quarrymen. I thought it over a bit and was thinking maybe the name should change, something like Buddy Holly and The Crickets. I sorta laughed a bit loud when a funny sounding name came to mind.

But if I only knew then that it would be the name they would be sticking with for the rest of their life. The name that would go on for generations to come. The name that changed history and the way music is today. The name that is further known to be The Beatles.


End file.
